gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000 00 Gundam
GN-0000 00 Gundam (aka 00 Gundam, 00, pronounced "Double-Oh") is the successor unit to GN-001 Gundam Exia piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit later receives an upgrade to become [[GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser|''00 Raiser]]. Technology & Combat Characteristics As one of Celestial Being's 4th Generation of Mobile Suits, "'00'" (pronounced ''Double-O) possesses many of the previous generations' standard features, including the GN Drive and Trans-Am System, as well as introducing newer innovations such as the revolutionary Twin Drive System. The system utilizes two GN Drives with compatible GN particles production as the basis for the system's operation, with their productive synergy generating GN particle emissions which exceed anything produced by a single unit. 00 Gundam's arsenal consists of a small assortment of weapons, including pairs of GN Beam Sabers and GN Sword II's--a refinement to the GN-001 Gundam Exia's existing Seven Sword technology: in particular, the GN Long & Short Blades. Drawing inspiration from the GN Sword, this weapon incorporates a beam rifle configuration to the melee-oriented GN Blade function giving it much needed ranged combat capability, along with the traditional hand-held approach for more overall versatility. The GN-Sword II firepower is powerful enough to take out an Ahead mobile suit in one shot. A tactical drawback of the Twin Drive System is the way the GN Drives are mounted upon 00's shoulders. The are more exposed than GN drives mounted in the torso and back. This places the onus on the pilot to actively guard the GN drives. Should 00 Gundam lose a GN Drive in combat, it can still operate, but will have difficulty executing higher functions because the unit has high GN particle requirements. On the other hand, exposed allowed for the implementation of a variable geometry mounting system. The full thrust of the Twin Drive can be directed forward or aft for breath taking vector changes. The full forward configuration also allows the the GN Field to be employed over a smaller area, but with greater effect. Armaments GN Sword II An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon. Unlike Exia's Sword, 00's weapon is more conventional in shape. Stored on hip hardpoints, the pair of GN Sword II's look more like Exia's Long Blade than the original GN Sword. Sword mode sees the weapons used like a conventional broadsword, with a tap, connecting the weapons to 00's GN condenser network. It also possesses a beam saber mode in which the blade is in rifle mode position and emits a beam saber from both barrels to form a larger-than-average beam saber . Alternatively, the two swords can be connected pommel to pommel to create in Staff Mode. When switched to Rifle mode, blade pivots from the hilt, then rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. The rifle mode can be used in a rapid fire mode which is more than adequate to destroy most A-Laws mobile suits or can be charged up to deliver a single, high power blastUnerasable Past. GN Sword III GN Sword III is the direct decendent of Exia's GN Sword in appearance. Unlike the GN Sword, or the GN Sword Kai, the new version does not have a "storage configuration". However the switch from rifle to sword mode is faster than before. And both modes benefit from the increased power of the Twin Drive. The blade's green edge is derived from the same material that make up GN Condensers. First tested on the GN Katars of the 00 Seven Sword00 Gundam PG Manual http://dalong.net/review/pg/p12/p/p12_im0003.JPG, translation link http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/tag/pg%2000raiser%20instruction%20manual, this material enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of GN Particles into heat which can melt most armors on contact. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, 00 Gundam Seven Sword Chapter.The GN Sword III has 3 modes: A standard mode where the sword is simply folded up, Rifle mode, in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front, and Sword mode, which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade. The edge of the sword is made from the same material that was derived from the material inside the GN Condensers that was first used in the 'GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Swords' '''GN Katars. However, the design has since been perfected, and as a result the cutting edge is so hot and sharp that even getting within several feet of the blade will cause a mobile suit's armor to start melting. The GN Sword III is specifically designed to work with the Raiser System through forming a large GN Beam Saber, known as the Raiser Sword. GN Particles converted into beam energy collect around the blade of the sword and form a large beam saber that can ct through swaths of enemy units. GN Beam Saber 00 is shown to carry two GN Beam Sabers which is a same armament carried by the other Gundams.However,00's Beam Saber is improved to a two-in-one GN Beam Saber,which can also serve the function of the GN Beam Dagger. System Features *Twin Drive System *GN Field *Trans-Am System ''Trans Am works conjunction with 00’s Twin Drive System, allowing 00 to utilize GN energy at unstable levels. 00 Gundam’s Trans-Am system is capable of generating GN particle output to 2nd power. Due to the experimental design of the Twin Drive System, Trans Am can destabilize the synchronizing process of the GN Drives and/or overwhelm the MS frame and cause an overload, the worse case scenario being the self-destruction of the GN Drives. It was because of such mechanical concerns that Trans-Am was highly recommended not to be used until the system complications are corrected. Ultimately 00 Gundam's technical complications couldn't be corrected without the addition of new equipment. The solution(s) to 00 Gundam's Trans-Am system came in the form of energy stabilizer equipment, built onto 0 Raiser. The 00 Gundam rebuilt after the defeat of the Innovators is mentioned to be unable to utilise the Trans-Am Systemhttp://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/11/22/gundam-acedengeki-hobby-january-issues/ Variants *GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword *GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser+GN Sword III *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 XN Raiser *GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type History Development After the fade of Celestial Being, Ian Vashti and engineers quietly designed and built 00 Gundam. 00's most unique feature is its use of dual GN Drives. The theory and application was drafted by Aeolia Schenberg himself nearly 200 years ago. He had the foresight to anticipate developing GN Tech to a level where the GN Drives could be utilized to a new level of power by synchronizing dual drives; the compatibility between two drives was proven to be a challenge. Ian tested other GN Drives on 00 and all of them failed to reach 80% compatibility, except for Exia's GN Drive. Because Setsuna and Exia were missing for five years, they couldn't test its compatibility to 0 Gundam's GN Drive until season 2. Retrieving Exia After Setsuna/GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair barely survived combat with A-Laws, Tieria/GN-008 Seravee Gundam took Setsuna/Exia Repair back to Ptolemy 2 for immediate testing on its GN Drive. A-Laws were tipped off by Wang Liu Mei as her way of testing the capabilities of Celestial Being; with only Seravee functional, their situation looked bleak. As Ian's Twin Drive synchronization trials with Exia's and 0's were only 70%, Tieria theorized that activating Trans-Am could boost the energy output and balance the drives, but the idea was considered too dangerous by Ian as it could blow up both drives and kill everyone on board Ptolemy 2. Immediate Shakedown As A-Laws were attacking, Ptolemy 2 used GN Cluster Missiles and Seravee to distract A-Laws as Setsuna attempted to activate 00. Without hesitation, Setsuna activated Trans-Am in hopes 00 would activate. Trans-Am wasn't working when an Ahead unit appeared and fired upon 00 while still inside Ptolemy's launching catapult. Setsuna cried out for 00 to activate and as if responding to his will (Ian believes it may have been a time lag in the squaring), the Twin Drive System kicked in and deflected the GN Beam blast. To everyone's surprise, the Twin Drive System's energy output was greater than they expected and Setsuna/00 launched for combat. 00 roared out of the catapult with great speed and out maneuvered the opposing A-Laws mobile suits. Using the Twin Drives for high-speed combat and shielding, 00 defeated all opposition, a successful test run. Trans Am Overload During the battles against the A-Laws, Ian warned Setsuna not to use Trans-Am until it is deemed safe. But Setsuna had no choice when he faced Mr. Bushido/Sakigake. Due to Mr. Bushido's superior piloting skills, Setsuna/00 had difficulty in fending off Mr. Bushido/Sakigake. After Mr. Bushido/Sakigake managed to destroy 00's GN Shield, Setsuna opted to activate Trans-Am. Trans-Am was able to give Setsuna/00 Gundam the necessary speed and power to overwhelm Mr. Bushido/Sakigake, but the Twin Drives overloaded and broke down in the middle of combat. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee had to assist Setsuna/00 Gundam back into Ptolemy 2 for repairs. Returning to Space To get the Gundams repaired, Sumeragi devised a plan to get to the Ptolemy back into space. Using Trans-Am for the only capable Gundams would enable them to reach space. She also took into account the possibility of ambush and had 00 launch during atmospheric exit to take out an A-Laws cruiser. Unfortunately, while making their way to Lagrange 3, 00 was outclassed by the GNZ-005 Garazzo, before it retreated. 00 Raiser Trials At the secret base, 00 was attached to the 0 Raiser, producing a Trans-Am rate that exceeded 290%.The 00 Raiser has the highest output in all four gundams. The Raiser had to be tuned before it could allow 00 its full capabilities. Unfortunately, the A-Laws attacked the base, using a strategy from Kati Mannequin, separating 00 from the others. Luckily, Saji Crossroad brought the 0 Raiser to 00 and they docked, unleashing 00 Raiser. It gave 00 an angelical appearance and the speed to circle around the asteroid and strike Barack Zinin's Ahead from behind. 00 Raiser then used Trans Am to speed towards Ptolemaios. It was able to defeat the Garazzo, forcing its pilot to eject. 00 Raiser then assisted the others, saving Cherudim from being shot. Setsuna, hearing the thoughts of Revive Revival, went after him, preventing him from firing his compressed particle beam at Ptolemy, which was instead redirected onto him. 00 Raiser was able to race up the beam, narrowly avoiding a surprise melee attack, leaving an afterimage of GN particles from it's use of quantization. 00 Raiser then sliced Gadessa in half, just as the Trans-Am limit was up. Resurrection After the defeat of the Innovators, the 00 Gundam was once again repaired by Celestial Being as part of their armaments until they were able to create new units. The new 00(GN-0000GNHW7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G) utilises one GN Drive taken from another unit while a GN Condenser takes the place of the other Drive. It is learned that 00 is being modified to fit Setsuna's transformation into an Innovator and at a certain point was undergoing test on a new weapon, the GN Sword II Blaster while being equipped with the Seven Sword weapon set. Their weapon test drew the attention of a disbanded A-Laws GN-X III, which 00 Gundam subsequently destroyed the GN-XIII.http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/11/22/gundam-acedengeki-hobby-january-issues/ Pics Gallery File:Gundam00.png File:Screen-capture-22.png|00 Gundam Trans-am 08u8.jpg 00_Gundam_Twin_Drive.jpg|00's Twin Drive System Notes References External Links *00 Gundam on Wikipedia *00 Gundam on MAHQ